I got tired of waiting
by Gracknakenfuk
Summary: This is my first fic. It's about Roy and Riza Royai. Something ... tragic happens. Does not follow FMA or is in the FMA world. Hope you like it


**I Got Tired of Waiting**

"Hi Riza" I said as I sat beside her. She didn't answer as usual. She never did, not after … that. "So how was your day?" I asked. Silence again but I always understood. "Mine was annoying … Remember that guy I told you about, my boss, you know the fat one with the bald head, yellow teeth, bad case of acne, has a southern accent" I told her. She didn't say anything, but I just took her silence as a yes. "Yeah that guy … He gave me extra work and made me his package boy and go to the other school 14 blocks away … I had to walk of course. A million cabs in this town and I have to have the fear of public transportation or any other moving thing with wheels" I said laughing at the end. I think I heard her laugh with me but I wasn't sure. I then remembered why … why I was so afraid.

I was in a cab with Riza. We just came from a Broadway show. She was wearing a mauve dress with a lilac trim. It glittered almost as bright as she did. She wore her hair down. It looked like gold wave flowing around her face. It matched her eyes, which reminded me of the morning, and her lips tattooed in rose. I was holding her hand, so small, so gentle against my rough and callused hands but she didn't mind. I looked at her. She smiled. I did as well. "Hey where ya two love birds come from" the taxi driver asked us. He had a friendly smile and a Canucks hat. He must be a Canadian Hockey fan … Nice. "New York … Broadway Baby" I answered maybe with more enthusiasm than I intended. "Ah which one Rent? Hairspray? Cats? Oly Shiz!" He screamed.

I woke up in a hospital bed. My head felt like a million nails had been jammed in my body slammed by a massive sumo wrestler who's been packing in the pounds lately. The room was spinning. I felt so lost. Riza … where is she? I looked to my right to see an old lady with dextrose and a battered face with a missing leg. Her scars, they were so deep. "Oh My God you're old! Riza! Noooo" I screamed. Hey this doesn't sound right how long was I asleep? No my young life … wasted. "Honey can you stop screaming you might wake Miss Greed" a nurse said at the other side of my bed. She was probably in her forties or fifties. I can see stress lines on her face but you can tell she loves doing what she does. There was something about her presence that made me calmer. I looked over her shoulder and the bed was empty except for the blood on the sheets. Blood! "Oh my God she's dead … this can't be" I screamed but not as loud as before. "Oh the one that came with you is in another room baby an that's tomato soup … not blood" she said. "Well I have to go see her … oww" I said holding on to my forehead. "Hold on there child you've been through one rough week. I'll let you see her when she you're well rested … now get some sleep" she told me. Before she walked out of the room I think I heard her say poor kid. What does that mean? I know I'm no Fuhrer but come on lady.

I woke up again. This time there were balloons, bears and cards surrounding me. I felt something play with my hand. It was another hand, tiny and unsteady but familiar. It was my little sister. "Yay brother's finished sleeping … I wanna play horsey now" Alicia said stretching both of her arms towards me. She had a pleading look on her face. I could barely resist it. She was wearing her favorite little dress. I remember the day when we bought that. She was begging me to buy that for weeks. We finally saw one at a boutique. It was in the color she wanted, blue. It had a ribbon that wrapped around her waist and the bow was at the back. It took me an hour and thirty minutes to bargain my way down to thirty bucks but I got it. Then we went on and bought ice cream. She spilled it all over the dress. We never got the stain out but she still wears the darn thing. "Hey Alicia … how ya been" I asked her. "Better than you" she said as she let go of my hand and started prancing around my room. The door opened and three people walked in. My mom, my dad, and my brother, still well … them … whether that's a good thing I'm not entirely sure. "Oh my dear Roy" she said as she took a hold of my face and kissed my forehead. "How ya feeling man?" My brother Hues said as he plopped down the side of my bed. "I'm doing good" I answered as I tried to get up. My dad then helped me. He didn't like talking. He's just there but sometimes I guess that's all I need. We talked a while and by we I mean my mom. I made fun of Hues and he made fun of me. We sang a song for Alicia and then we said our good byes. I felt so much better. It was like they lifted a massive piece of wood off me … but not entirely. Then I remembered Riza. I pressed the nurse button for bout fifteen times till one actually came in. It was the same one from yesterday. "Hi honey feeling better?" she asked. "Yes, so can I see Riza now?" I asked her back. She took in a deep breath before she said "Ok baby follow me". Before she led me to Riza's room she finished taking off all the strap things that check my vital signs. I was so excited. I was happy. I was going to see her again. How else should I feel? She led me to a door and held onto the knob. "Now kid before you go there's something…" She didn't get to finish. I just couldn't wait. I had to see her. But when I opened the door, it was far from what I had expected.

I couldn't even walk through the door after seeing that. She was lying on the bed with this massive mask covering her beautiful face. How banged up do you need to be to have a mask to help you breathe? I inched my way towards the side of her bed, every step scarier than the one before it. I looked down at her. My heart … I couldn't even tell if it was beating. It just seemed to sustain one torturous beat. She had so many scars, everywhere. I held her hand. It felt as it did before. I smiled just for a while. I brought her hand up to my face and placed it against my cheek as I sat down beside her. I stared at her face for a while. Why? Why her? Why am I the one who's fine and she has to suffer? Why does it have to this way? "What happened?" I asked the nurse, not looking away, still not letting go. "You were riding a cab and…" she started saying. Those few words made me remember. I remember it quite well. It was so vivid. We were in a cab and something hit us. I regained consciousness after some time. Everything was in bits and pieces. My heart was as well. I crawled over and looked for Riza through the debris. The fire from the car parts made it easier to see on this wretched night. I saw the cab driver. He was gone. His body broken and twisted in so many places. I looked away. I saw a hand popping out. My heart jumped out of chest in joy, then it sank when I saw that it wasn't Riza's. I know her hands. I tugged on the hand to reveal a little boy. He was holding onto a stuffed toy. It was a boy with a red cloak and golden hair. He looked kinda short. That face, that face is forever etched in my memory. I held on to his wrist. He was gone too. "Watch out!" someone screamed from the background. A car drove by which mad a piece of metal come fly towards my head. "And now here you are" I looked at the nurse. "What happened to Alphonse?" I asked her. "The little boy? His burial is going on right now. It's in New Jersey" she said. "Can you…" I was said till she cut me off. "She'll be fine … go … I'll take care of everything" she said. I smiled, looked at Roy one more time and dashed to the cemetery. I hopped on the bike the nurse let me borrow. I know it's silly. But I didn't want to go through something like that again.

I arrived just in time. I saw his casket on a hill. People were weeping around it. I walked up to Alphonse's parents. "Hi Roy. We appreciate you coming" Alphonse's mom said to me through her tears. Then she looked down and held tight onto the toy koala. I looked at his casket. He looked so much at peace. It looked like he was happy. I felt so bad. Why? Why him? He was going to die anyway.

I was his teacher. He was sick and I want to make the rest of his life worthwhile. He grew on me. For someone who was about to die, his spirit was so alive. He inspired me. "Roy … Here's Alphonse's last assignment" Alphonse's dad said as he gave me this piece of paper. It was wet and crumpled. It was the list of questions I gave him two weeks ago. I read it. One answer stood out to me. It said …

Question: What keeps you going?

Answer: I believe

I then kept the paper in my back pocket and said my good byes. Even through death I can always count on Alphonse to always look on the better side of things. I biked back towards the hospital.

I arrive at the lobby and walked to the elevator. I stood inside the elevator. I thought to myself. Why is everyone around me … dying? The elevator doors opened. It was not my floor yet. I saw an old man being wheeled on a bed. The interns, doctors and nurses were all frantic. His hand dropped. He was gone too. The last thing I saw of him was his lifeless hand hanging from the side of his bed. Then the elevator doors closed. I then reached my floor and went towards her room. This place is just crawling with death. I can't bear to stay here but I have to keep visiting this place … for Riza.

I waited for her. I stayed with her. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. But I was always with her … waiting because that's all I can do. I can't go on doing anything else. That's no life. Without her there is nothing else.

Now back to the present.

I looked at Riza. She still lay there. I felt so helpless. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't look at her like this. I got off my seat and went up to her. She didn't have the mask she used to have. But that didn't mean anything. I don't love her for her looks although she is the only one I can look at without my eyes burning to a crisp. I loved her for who she is and right now this isn't her. She's in there somewhere. I just know it. "Can you hear me?" I asked … Please do anything …" I said practically shaking her. I heard a beep. It was long and loud. It echoed through out the room. My entire being froze. I didn't want to but I looked at the monitor. Flat line. It was like a nail to my coffin only the nail reached my chest and it felt like I was dead … just as she was. She's gone too! Everyone's leaving me! I can't take this. I ran … anywhere … to get away … away from all of this. I heard a large screeching sound on the pavement.

The nurse ran into the room. The girl she promised to take care of was dead. The nurse took a closer look and then took a sigh of relief. She plugged back the wire. It was loose. The girl was alive. She jumped back. The girl was gasping. "Where's Roy?" she asked, her face terrified. Then the nurse's beeper started wailing. It was code blue in the emergency room. She ran as fast as she could. A guy was bleeding excessively. He looked familiar but his face was so swollen she couldn't tell. He was hanging on by a thread. "We're loosing him!" the nurse said. Riza walked in the room and somehow she felt the need to hold the guy's hand. The guy immediately noticed this and looked at her. "Riza I lo…" Roy was gone.


End file.
